1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light source modules, and more particularly to an LED (light emitting diode) light source module having a uniform distribution of light output, whereby the LED light source module is suitable for illuminating a planar display, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a sign box.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have been widely promoted as light sources of electronic devices owing to many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage and low power consumption. However, a traditional LED light source module commonly includes a plurality of LED light sources, a plurality of optical lenses and a diffusion plate positioned above the optical lenses. Each of the optical lenses covers the corresponding LED light source. However, to obtain a large and uniform light illumination area, a distance between the LED light sources and the diffusion plate needs to be not too small, thereby causing the LED light source module to be bulky, which is unfavorable in view of the requirement of compact design of electronic apparatus.
Therefore, an LED light source module which is capable of overcoming the above described shortcomings is desired.